


Learning to Breathe Again

by Voyagerborg85



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Willa[minor]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyagerborg85/pseuds/Voyagerborg85
Summary: When Nicole ends up in Purgatory... literally! Someone pops up to help her guide her back to her one true love Waverly Earp.





	Learning to Breathe Again

Beep...beep... The steady beeps of the machines were easing the younger Earp’s anxiety, Nicole was here and she was still alive. The gnawing tightness in Waverly’s chest began to loosen, she could breathe easily again without worrying that Nicole was going to slip away from her at any moment.  

 

Pressing her warm lips against Nicole’s cold knuckles as a tear slipped down her cheek; a whisper falling from her lips. “Please baby wake up? I can’t do this without you. I am so sorry I left you… I did this to you....” 

 

Waverly gripped Nicole’s hand as if it were a lifeline, would stop her from slipping below the icy waters of despair. Her lips moved to press against Nicole’s barely warm ones. She then, as she pulled away, heard a sound. Waverly looked back and glanced behind her, spotting her sister who was now lurking beyond the doorway, not willing to intrude. 

 

“Hey...ah..., you can come in, it’s okay.” The shorter brunette stepped away from Nicole to face her sister, her arms crossing over her chest, trying to somehow distance herself emotionally in fear of breaking down. Waverly could not afford to get emotional right now, not when Nicole’s life was on the line and they really needed to find the antidote. 

 

Wynonna’s eyes flitted over Nicole’s supine form before looking back at her baby sister with warmth in her eyes/expression, her hand upon Waverly’s shoulders, squeezing them gently. She wasn’t good at this, the whole ‘emotions’ thing, but she knew just how much Waverly loved Nicole, she could see and feel it. She could see the tremble running through her sister’s body, the tremble that Waverly was trying so hard to contain, the devastation in those eyes, her fear. 

 

Wynonna, without a word, pulled the younger woman into an embrace. “She’s going to be okay, baby girl. I promise you.” In  response Waverly just wrapped her arms around around her sister’s  waist, tears soaking through her thin tee. Wynonna kept her own tears at bay, pressing her lips against the soft strands of Wave’s hair; murmuring soft words. “I got you...we got this Waves...please don’t worry.”

 

In those split seconds, it felt as though the air was being sucked out of the room, the darkness was creeping in from all corners, the beep from the machines changed rhythm like a light switch, panic surrounded them like a blanket, wrapped around, suffocating them as the girls were ushered out of the room. The realisation set in, the tone had not just changed, but it has changed to the sound of doom, the flatline tone. It sounded through the room. Wynonna’s quick reflexes had her scrambling to pull Waverly away, away from Nicole so that the doctors could do their job. Waverly was beginning to break, tears flowed, rolling down her cheeks. Waverly was deaf to her big sister’s soothing words, all she could see was the love of her life slipping away from her very fingertips and she was powerless to stop it. Dizziness began to set in, the rising panic settling into her bones, she pushed Wynonna away from herself, without even making eye contact, before she was falling backwards and falling into oblivion. 

 

\----------

 

Sharp stabbing pain assaulting her temples had her bring a hand up to cradle her forehead trying to ease the pain some, a groan spilled forth from her lips, bile rose within her. Gasping as she opened her eyes, the brightness hurt her sight and she took a moment to centre herself. Nicole slowly moved once the pains dulled down to a gentle throbbing. Cracking open her eyelids, she found  herself standing in the middle of a road. 

 

“What the hell?” She muttered out loud, looking down at herself… great, she was still in that hospital gown that bared her ass, just what she needed. Anything would have done except for this fucking gown, even Wynonna’s tight skinny jeans would have. She stopped and looked down at herself, blinking once...twice in realisation that her gown was swapped out for Wynonna’s trademark jeans, boots and her girlfriend’s Shorty’s top… how did--- never mind, Nicole decided that she really didn’t want to know what was going on, after all her ass wasn’t hanging out in the bare air like before, good enough for her

 

Now all she had to do was make sense of where the fuck she was, there was nothing but desert sand surrounding her and a road that seemingly lead to nowhere. Brushing back her hair behind her ear, she could feel the heat from the sun beat down upon her skin. 

 

“Well, as Wynonna likes to put it… this is complete assholery. Breathe Nicole, breathe.” She muttered to herself as she began to walk. She could almost feel her skin begin to cook from the sun and it hadn’t  even been a minute since she had awoken. At least she thought  it had been less than  a minute, Nicole had observed that something wasn’t quite right. 

 

Nicole turned around and what she saw next was a shock. A woman, long brown hair, with eyes that could kill. She gulped as she drew down to her hip, where her holster usually was , but only to find... no gun. 

 

“Well, didn’t expect to see YOU here.” She smirked, internally rolling her eyes. “Willa… how’s death treating you?”

 

“Pretty shitty, but can’t complain... So, as you are my penance I have  to guide you (back?) on your way… because I kinda…” Willa gestured to her own chest awkwardly, not willing to put her actions into words. 

 

“Tried to kill me? Yeah funny how that turned out; luckily, as per police procedure, I was wearing a vest at the time. No thanks to you or Mohawk.” Nicole groused, crossing her arms over her chest. She let her eyes roam over the eldest Earp; Willa seemed lighter, the harsh lines gone from her features, there was now a certain softness in her eyes and lips. It was certainly jarring to see Willa dressed in a tshirt and jeans unlike the clothes from the commune that she preferred being alive. 

 

“I wasn’t thinking clearly, I was having a bad day… well, several of them.” 

 

“That was obvious but doesn’t give you a free pass to just go shooting people, especially not your sister's girlfriend. But now that you’re here... perhaps you can enlighten me on what the hell is going on?” 

 

“You’re dead.” Willa widened her eyes at her own choice of words. 

 

“Apparently they don’t teach tact 101 wherever you are... I’m what now?” The tall red head blinked slowly as she tried to comprehend the dead Earp’s words.

 

“Dead, well... technically not fully dead. You’re somewhere in between; the doctors are saving you and I’m here to help guide you back, yadda yadda; you’ve seen enough movies to figure this out.” 

 

“No offense, but you’re the shittiest guide ever.” Nicole snorted.

 

“You’re my first one and hopefully the last, I want to pass over. Anyway, I have to ‘ensure that I guide you back to your rightful path so that you can carry out fate’s wishes’, you know… the usual...” Willa recited from the mental script, in a monotone voice and bored expression. 

 

“Ooh... now I feel oh so inclined to let you help me.” Nicole rolled her eyes and held her hands out in a confused gesture. “Do continue since you’re doing a grand job of it.” 

 

Willa looked uncomfortable, shifting on her feet; turning her back on the tall redhead. “Look, this isn’t ideal.” She ignored a scoff from behind her and continued. “I love Waverly and Wynonna, they were my little sisters. When I was a kid… at first, I was the only one and then Wynonna came, and things started to change; there was more fighting and then when Waverly came, Mama left… I blamed Waverly and I know I shouldn’t have, but I resented her for Mama leaving and then Dad started drinking. When they found me, I wasn’t in the best place mentally, I still resented her for everything and I treated her like shit. I can hardly ask her forgiveness when I’m dead, so when you popped up, I offered to be your guide because I want Waverly to be happy. Nicole… I really do love my sisters and if there was a chance for me to be a better sister… this is it. Waverly looks at you like my dad used to look at my mom, she is in love with you and I’m going to help you get back to her.” 

 

Willa was contrite and she meant every word she said, she regretted how she treated Waverly, pushing her aside for Wynonna. She remembered the way her and Wynonna had locked eyes before Peacemaker was trained on her; things had become clearer in that calmness. She carefully turned around to face Nicole and was immediately wrapped up in the redhead’s embrace. 

 

“Waves talked about you and Wynonna all the time, I hated you for the way you treated her because all she ever wanted was to fit in with you both. I saw her when you came back, that was a look of dread… she loved you regardless of what you did to her.” Nicole pulled back from the Elder Earp, giving her a soft smile. “Okay, so what do I have to do? Wait, you’re not going to go all three ghosts on me, are you?” 

 

“Please, I have standards. Just so you know, time up here passes faster than down there. We literally have all the time in the world, I’ll show you why Fate destined for you to be with my baby sister.” For once in her life, Willa gave Nicole a genuine smile and held out her hand. 

  
  


>>>>>>>>>>

 

A chill settled across her body and a tremble wracked her form as she  shoved her hands into her pockets to keep them warm; glaring at Willa, her teeth gritted. “You couldn’t have taken us somewhere warmer like... oh, I don’t know? Hawaii?” 

 

A soft chuckle came from Willa’s lips which was disconcerting to Nicole. “The whole point is to show you why you’re important to Waverly, this is the moment; the moment that she opened up to you about me.” 

 

Nicole looked around, recognising the thin ice they were standing on and seeing the other self and Waverly standing on the bank; arms wrapped around one another. Turning to Willa, “She told me before she told Wynonna, that she fell in here because of you.” 

 

“Not one of my finest moments, I have to admit.” Willa held up her hand to pause Nicole from what she was about to say. “I was petty and jealous, I just wanted her out of the way. Wynonna was there to save her, looking back… I’m glad she did because you know, Waverly really is the best out of everyone in that town.” Willa took a deep breath holding  Nicole’s hand once again and swirling colours surrounded them putting the room into focus once again. She smiled at the sight in front of her, the tap spraying Waverly with beer and she chuckled softly to Willa. “This is the day that we first met… the day that I knew I was in love with her. She was so beautiful that day. The way she smiled at me; that was it. I knew right there and then she was it for me.” 

 

“Have you told her you loved her?” 

 

“Yes… before all this happened and I... never got to hear her say it back.” 

 

Willa said nothing more, only regarded the taller woman with a look before depositing them back where they had begun in the first place, only this time Nicole was facing a forked road. 

 

Nicole glanced at the other Earp curiously and gestured in front of her. “What's this? I thought we were going to see more or at least you’d send me back to her?” 

 

“All this was a test, by me mainly. To see if you were worth it, if you truly deserved her and from that memory in the bar… you love her more than life itself, you accepted her for who she was and didn’t judge her like everyone else did.” Willa looked down, shame in her features. She took a breath before looking into Nicole’s eyes. “She’s special, I’ve seen a glimpse of it in the future and she needs you by her side because if she doesn’t have you, then…” She trailed off, unable to tell Nicole in fear of changing their future timeline. 

 

“So I just have to…” She pushed her hands forward towards the forked road. Her eyes taking in the differences between the two, one road was clear of obstacles, the sky clear of clouds, whereas the other one was full of destruction and obstacles with dark heavy grey skies. 

 

“You have to take the path that you feel most drawn to, yadda yadda. You know the drill…” Willa chewed on her lower lip, noticing that the tall red head didn’t seem convinced by her words; reaching out with her fingers to stop the other woman in her tracks to reassure her. “Hey Nicole, I’ll make sure nothing takes you from my baby sister again.” 

 

“I wish I could say I’ve had the pleasure of being here but, you know... I better get going, sorry that you’re… dead, but for what it’s worth, thank you for this… whatever the hell it was.” Nicole gave Willa a small smile and an awkward wave. 

 

“I’m coming home.” She whispered softly and took a leap of faith. 

 

>>>>>

 

A gasp was ripped from the redhead’s throat as she gulped down air to fill her starved lungs, her eyes wide with panic as she pushed away the nurses and doctors that were clambering near her to look for the one person that held her heart captive. “Waves?” She spoke in a low rumble. “Where is she?” 

 

Waverly rushed forward, pushing people to the side to grasp Nicole’s face in her hands, eyes bright red with shed tears; salty tracks dried upon her cheeks. “I thought I lost you...” She choked out. 

 

“For a moment there… you almost did. I came back to you, with a little help.” Nicole rested her forehead against Wave’s covering her hands still resting on her cheeks with her own.  

 

“Haught-Shot, good to see you breathing again.” Wynonna chuckled from behind Waverly before sobering again. “Please don’t do that again… we were scared.” And for the first time that Nicole knew Wynonna, she saw tears that were welling up in the Eldest brunette’s eyes. 

 

“I’m here now, and nothing is going to take me away. She promised me that.” 

 

Waverly pulled away to look into her love’s eyes. “Who?” 

 

“Willa, she was my sort of… guide person. She loved you both, especially you, Waves.” Nicole pressed a kiss against the shorter brunette’s forehead, and laughed softly at the siblings’ faces waving it off. “Long story, let’s just say; she might have slightly redeemed herself from shooting me.” 

 

“In that case, I apologise for calling her a tchoin… well, mentally anyway.” Waverly smiled softly and kissed Nicole’s pale pink lips, neither of them noticing Wynonna backing out of the room and stopping Doc from entering. 

 

“Is she…” Doc enquired. 

 

“She’s okay… both of them are.” Wynonna wrapped her arm around Doc’s waist, taking comfort in his one armed embrace. “Now, let’s go home and eat our body weight in donuts, we both deserve it.” 

 

He looked over his shoulder and saw the two women talking quietly, sharing kisses in between words. His eyes flitted over to the movement in the corridor; seeing Willa catching his eye. With a shared smile and a subtle nod, she was gone. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>

 

“So, she just guided you back to me? Just like that?” Waverly stroked Nicole’s hair, the taller woman’s head in her lap; the soothing motions of her fingers almost sending Nicole in a half asleep daze. 

 

Nicole sleepily murmured, “Not exactly, but I’ll tell you in the morning. We just got back home.” She looked up with a soft smile, kissing the palm of Waverly’s hand that crept down to cradle her jawline. “I love you.” 

 

With a soft smile Waverly bent down to press a kiss against waiting lips. “I love you too. Now sleep.” The shorter brunette slouched down slightly to get comfortable not willing to let go of Nicole… her love. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Wayhaught fic so be gentle lol but I do have plans for more Wayhaught fic and even dipping my toe in the Carmilla fandom too. It took me a long time to get my confidence back for writing and if you can kudos or comment, that would be amazing <3 Thank you to two people, Lauren and Hannah who helped with beta'ing this mess of a fic! Also thank you to ShitTickets on twitter for helping with this idea to flourish. Love you guys!!


End file.
